fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ScottHudson/Archive 1
All of this is old discussions from the past year. New discussions must be started on the main talk page. ScottHudson 21:30, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Deletion Scott, Please hold off creation of any more Survivor articles until the current debate has come to a conclusion. Thanks. — JuWki ¤ Home page ♦ Ξ Talk 16:07, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Debate I gave my two cents over at the debate. However, I would recommend not creating any more articles with the same name as existing television shows. You should be able to think of new names for the shows, to prevent our site from partaking in copyright infringement. Cheers, --Wpktsfs 19:33, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Featured article Hello, JuWiki and Mr. Hudson. Well, you already know we have to set a new featured article each week so we can look dynamic for new users. OK, the only thing I ask is you would write a list of (at least) four articles on this wiki, the four most original articles that we can find on this wiki. It will be something like this: Week 1: JuWiki first recommendation Week 2: Mighty Erick first recommendation Week 3: Scott Hudson first recommendation Week 4: JuWiki second recommendation Week 5: Mighty Erick second recommendation Week 6: Scott Hudson second recommendation Week 7: JuWiki third recommendation Week 8: Mighty Erick third recommendation Week 9: Scott Hudson third recommendation Week 10: JuWiki fourth recommendation Week 11: Mighty Erick fourth recommendation Week 12: Scott Hudson fourth recommendation. The users are alphabetically arranged. If new users come, they will be added to this alphabetical list too. And we have featured articles for 12 weeks!!! They do not need to be your own articles, you can include articles from the other editors. If a new user come, alphabetically. I am excluding from the list to Ttablish articles as they have copyrighted pictures and big mounts of copy-paste texts from real articles. There are no examples of how to create imaginary content... It is my list of recommendations: * Chess 2.0 * Zardragon * Dinosaurs Generation II * Ivory Kingdom It is turn for my cars to be in the car section: I select Dekan Rouv. Next week you pick, JuWiki... OK? P.S: Mr. Hudson, it will be super if you join us to create new imaginary lands, planets, things and living forms. We want to be what you imagine too. It is funny ;). Conworlding Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou. I've launched a brand-new conworld that attempts to use a new set of rights based on the Creative Commons License and 'declares void' the GNU license, so that (supposedly) whatever you submit within that project is safer. There are as of yet no rules regarding now it must develop, so you have the opportunity to give it a sense of direction to begin with as well as incorporate the content from any conworlds you might have already created. I'm trying to get others involved in this project as well. Join, and together we can have a new, better beginning. It's at this page, the new license is here. You can leave me messages here. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 03:04, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Due to recent complaints that the license here is too complicated, I've created a short summary of it here. Hope this clarifies problems. Although Idea hasn't launched yet, we are making a list of all people who might be interested in contributing to the project. If there are at least 5, Central might consider making a site just for us, so if you want to conworld, please add your signature here. Also, we might be assigning development leadership positions to those who express interest. Development leaders will be in charge of everything related to their assigned aspect of conworlding, ie. government, economy, geography, etc. Also, considering Idea's nascent status, voting discussion is taking place on several critical issues. Please visit this page to voice your opinion on the matters. For those who are wondering, you don't need to get permission from anyone to join in. It's an all-new project I initiated, and everyone is allowed to participate freely in a democratic environment. Even if you are currently working on another project, I strongly encourage you to sign up because you might find it interesting later on. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 15:03, 10 February 2008 (UTC)